Winter of Love
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: Cupid made sure everyone believed in her love and magic to make everything right. But when a new guardian came along, well cupid herself fall in love with this frost? even if he did mess up her love arrows, well she still forgive him and gave him a second chance of love instead of fun?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Must I say, its been long since I updated a fanfic. So I thought of a story for Christmas! Since, last Saturday, I watched 'Rise of the guardians' Mostly because of Jack frost and how cool it was, I got ideas, and by reading other peoples fanfics, I thought of, Hey! I got an idea! So I thought of love. I searched for a love guardian, and saw Cupid X Jack frost. So then I got this idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

****Long ago, well, in the dark ages, many people didn't have much love. I, myself, haven't been loved. But one cold night, while I was outside, I fell upon a river, that wasn't frozen much, which made me fall. I caught myself before falling and fell on the ice cold snow, and slowly, bit by bit, my heart stopped from the cold.

Soon, the MiM, Man in Moon, told me what I became, and what the believers well believe in.

Love.

My name was changed to Cupid St. Valentine, but others call me love, bow, or Val. It's been years ago...when all this happened. I became an guardian like North, Santa, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman. I worked with these guys for years, and I really felt like I was in a big family. I felt loved! Which made my heart flutter.

About 300 years later, Kids soon believed in love and my love meter was bursting, and my wings are all over the place, making me smile! Tomorrow was Easter. I couldn't wait! neither can Bunny, which is obvious of how much he is jumping around like the bunny he is.

Me, I'm just excited because of the love of the people! It makes me soo happy!

I opened up my wings and flew out to the hole in the ceiling of my room.

I flew down the town of Burgess, Pennsylvania.

I lifted my head, closed my eyes, and smelled in the air. Ah, the love. I just love to smell it in the morning.

I flew down and landed on snow with a **CRUNCH. **Yuck, I dont like snow. It stops my wings from flying at night. I walked behind a building and hid myself there. I looked around, and saw my target. I grabbed my bow and arrow and found the boy. his name is Charles Bennett. he divorced his wife Mary Bennett who has a son named Jaime.

I saw him blush when he saw the woman in his dreams. Too bad his mom chosen Mary, who is defiantly not his type, but I'm glad they had Jaime. He is such a sweet boy. His mother told him stories of us guardians. Including me! Thats when he believed in us. When I first visited the Bennett's, Jaime saw me. At first I thought he couldn't see me, but then he just smiled and hugged me. I felt so much love radiating from him, that I hugged him back. Such a sweet boy. Anyway, I looked back at my target, trying to make a move. I smiled. Time for a little push.

I pulled back my arrow and-

A snowball hit me in the face, and my bow went somewhere else. I wiped the snow off my face and looked angry, wondering where the snowball came from. I heard laughing and looked across the road.

It was a boy. With white hair, blue light eyes, blue hoodie, brown pants that look like form the 1800's, no shoes, and a odd looking stick, that is a shape of a c.

I glared at him, but then remembered something. I looked around and saw my arrow. That stuck on someone else. The man looked at the first person he saw. A woman. About his age. And flirted with her. The woman blushed and both went hand in hand, walking off together. I gasped. That man isn't suppose to with her! No. . . . !

I turned slowly and dangerously, and glared at the boy across the road. My wings opened up and flew straight at him. he stopped laughing and looked scared before flying up quickly before catching him.

I grabbed my second arrow, which will hurt immortals that ruin my love arrows. I grabbed my bow, and started to shoot at him. But only miss when he keeps flying around. I growled and flew away. Going to North's.

Wait until i tell him about this.

That boy was in big trouble.

* * *

**Short, yea I know, but it gets good!**

**Hope you liked it! please review! **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Answer the question I just been asked by a 'Guest/fan' i want to say: 1. Bow's arrow hit a random guy who isn't suppose to be with a woman not his type. 2. Yes, pitch and her met, but it wasn't love, she defeated him for ruining her bow and arrow/ and love. 3. For the reaction...well Thats a surprise! muhahahaha! lol. 4. Sophie will be in the next chapter. Shes only three. she wasn't in the first chpt when i described my character, only because Sophie has a different dad then Jamie's when his dad divorced his mom. So, step-dad was in order before he died in a accident. Hope that answers your question!**

**Now, lets continue to the story!**

* * *

I flew all the way to North's workshop and landed. I pushed the doors out of my way, angry like, and hit most of the yetis, and..elves, I think. my wings were up, but not wide, and closed. my eyes, instead of the usual pink heart eyes, now they are red. My hands were in a fist, my eyes glared at everything before me, and my breathing was hitched.

I knocked North's office door, and heard gasps. Everyone was here. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman. They never saw me in this state before, so they really don't know why I'm like this.

"bow, What happened? What are you like that?" North asked, his Russian voice in there. i looked at him and took deep breaths. I told them what happened and Bunnymunds ears perked up.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold it there mate!" Bunnymund stopped me. "Did you just say, a boy with 'big white hair? blue hoodie, brown old pants, and no shoes?" I nodded. Bunnymund frowned, and started to pace. "Crikey! Its that boy that ruined Easter Sunday of '68!" Bunny growled.

Sandman looked up to the moon and started to show pictures of an arrow up to the moon. I looked up and saw that the moon was trying to talk to us. I looked back at North and Bunnymund, who are fighting, Tooth was just talking to her little helpers, and sandman was trying to grab everyone's attention. When I was about to yell, Sandman grabbed an elf looking thing, and started to shake him.

Everyone turned to him, and looked at where he pointed. "Man in Moon is talking to us." North said.

We all backed away and surrounded the floor where the new guardians pop up.

a boy, about my age, with a hoodie up, old pants, and...no shoes.

I looked at it closely and tried to see who it was when I realized that its the same boy I saw at the park.

HE WAS THE NEW F-

"MiM told us he is the new guardian of winter." North took my out of my thought.

"Oh! Look at his teeth! they are so white! and clean! I can't wait to see his pearly white teeth..and him." Tooth giggled. I looked back at the new guardian when I realized I don't know his name.

"Bunny! Go get the yetis, and the bag! Bring the boy over here!" North yelled at Bunny. Bunny grumbled and did what he was supposed to do. Bunny took a way to his hole while the yetis go to the portal with the bag.

I walked to North. "Hey, North?" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow as saying 'Yes?' "Whats the new guardians name?" I asked. he looked back at the moon and back at me.

"Jack Frost." Angry grew on me. So Thats his name huh? And wait, hes the new guardian. I gulped. "Something wrong Val?" I looked back at him. I was about to speak, until the portal opened and the hole opened up to show bunny, the two yetis and a red bag.

The bag opened up. Please don't be him, why not someone from summer or spring? The bag opened to show **HIM.**

i looked at him and fainted.

Worst. Day. Ever!

* * *

**hehehe! Lets see whats going to happen next? **

**:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! i'm sooooooo sorry! Had a party, a few actually, for chirstmas, and stuff...anyways, thanks for the reviews! You guys are freakin awesome! You know what? I might update another chapter, but it will take a while! **

**Now, Bow, would you take the honors?**

**Bow: Of course! First things first, 'Rise of the guardians' belong to their orginal owners. I belong to this one here!**

**What was that suppose to mean?**

**Bow: Nothing! *Gets hit by snow* JACK! GRR! You better fly away! (Whispers) Bastard.**

**(Coughs) Sorry for her langugage.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

My eyes opened up to see blurry figures starring down at me.

What the- How long was my eyes were closed? I mean really! We guardians don't, and ever, sleep. Unless if we want to. I probably had a bad fall. I know because of the pain on the back of my head.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear out the blurry visions. The first person I see was...holy-

"Cupid? You alright?" A Russian accent said, my thoughts disappeared as I looked to see North. I took a deep breath, and got up to sit on the floor. My back started to flinch when I laid my back on the wall.

I looked at North and everyone's, and yes, Jacks too, faces. They were all worried. Jack, he was worried and amused by this reaction. I'll give him an amused reaction to him alright. Amused my-

"Bow?" my thoughts were interrupted by Tooth, looking like a worried mother. I nodded at them, and they all sighed in relief. I looked back at jack and narrowed my pinkish purple eyes. He looked confused when i did this, until something slapped him in the face and realized what he did to my arrows.

"Um, haha...You aren't mad about that...Are you?" Jack asked. I glared at him. I pointed at Jack and used my finger as an knife, pretending to cut my neck to him. He got the memo, and gulped, hard.

I flew straight at him, only to be stopped by Bunnymund. Clearly he saw the whole thing. Hes mad at Jack too, for runing his easter and fun day. But he wont attack him, like I almost did.

"Calm down val. Leave it to me mate." Bunny whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and nodded. He let me go, and started to head towards jack, when he stopped when Jack and North were talking. I sighed in frustration. North, too, saw everything and made an distraction.

I walked, carefully to a chair near me, and felt something touching my toes. I looked down to see those, elf dogs, things, whatever they are. They are weird looking ones. They started to massage my feet, and started to fight over who would massage which foot. I giggled a little and started to close my eyes when i heard music starting. Oh no, this means one thing. The new guardian celebration. Thats what I call it.

I looked over when Jack frosted the little elf dogs. "So wait a minute, the Tooth fairy, Cupid, Santa clause, and the Easter Kangaroo" Oh no, that kid is in big trouble when someone calls bunny an kangaroo.

"What did you call me?" Bunny asked. "I'm a bunny!"

Jack scoffed. Hes so mean! Why is he the new guardian again?

"Yea, no, you look like a kangaroo then a bunny. You hop around like a giant kangaroo and lay eggs for little ones."

"At least the kids believe in me." Oh, that was a low blow.

Jack looked like he got slapped or kicked in the face.

"Bunny.." Tooth said. She scowled at him and went to Jack, comforting him.

I looked at Bunny, and back at Jack. I know how he felt when I was a new guardian once, and no one believed me. But then I started to bring so much love, they all notice me.

I sighed and looked at the time. Oh my! I'm going to be late. I looked around for my arrows and found them quickly.

Grabbing them, and went out flying through the doors that suddenly opened wide from the Yetis. I opened the portal with the globe and flied around town. My back was still hurting, and aching but started to feel fine by flying.

I first went to check up on Jaime, I saw him and his step sister sleeping in their rooms. I smiled. They are growing up so fast. I wished I had a child of my own. I sighed and left out the window.

I went back to the old couple, that in the morning, Jack messed me up, looking upset.

I got my bow and arrows and aimed at the man. The correct, woman for him was just walking down the street and I quickly aimed at him. The man, I just realized named, nick, went over to the woman of his dreams, which I made were true. I hid behind a building and heard them laugh and talk about their favorite things. I bit my lip, smiling. Then i looked back at the poor woman, sitting alone on the bench. Crying.

I closed my eyes tight and heard whistling. I looked over to see a man. My heart picked up, saying that he is perfect for her. I quickly grabbed another arrow and aimed it at him.

Before I could, I saw something. A shadow. A black shadow of dust. I looked over to see going in to the window of a little girl named cupcake. I looked back to see the man and the poor woman were talking and hugging. i smiled. They didnt need me to help them. But I looked up again, Only to see a black horse of dust, running over another building, to another.

My breathing hitched, and I realized something. Something not good.

Pitch Black was Back.


End file.
